doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kevin Adrián
Venezolano|pais = Venezuela|estado = Activo}}Kevin Adrián'' es un cantante y actor de doblaje venezolano. Filmografía '''Series Animadas * La casa de Gloria - Beat / Voces Diversas * La Playa de Bob - Kaziko / Voces Diversas * Aventureros: Maestros del Tiempo - Prof. Krupnik / Rackman / Diversas * Urmel - Calzador (Shoe) / Voces Diversas * Altair in Starland - Robot / Voces Diversas * Sherms - Voces Diversas * Mission Odissey - Voces Diversas * MP4ORCE - Brutox / Voces Diversas * Digswell - Harry / Waka no Hana / Garra / Voces Diversas * Albert Says - Murciélago / Voces Diversas * Albert Ask - Voces Diversas * Fix y Foxi - Voces Diversas * Marvelous Milly - Voces Diversas * Wicked "The Apple Man" - Kyle / Gyle / Karl / Voces Diversas * Crocadoo - Rolf / Cascoduro / Lionel / Percy / Ernest / Voces Diversas * Wakkaville - Oficial de Policia / Otto / Tony / Voces Diversas * Chuck Chiken - Voces Diversas * The magical Toothfairies - Taylor / Daniel / Luigui / Bobby / Chuyito / Billy / Voces Diversas * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Voces Diversas ''Series Documentales / Realities '' * Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces Diversas * Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces Diversas * Food Factory - Voces Diversas * Operation Homefront - Voces Diversas * Eyewitness War - Voces Diversas * Jefe Encubierto Canada - Voces Diversas * Jefe Encubierto Australia - Voces Diversas * Becoming Bulletproof (2014) - Tyler / Voces Diversas '''''Telenovelas * Ojos de agua - Voces Diversas * El Pañuelo Rojo - Setín / Berke / Galip / Himli * Jannisary - Voces Diversas * Un'altra Vita (2014) - Voces Diversas Dramas Coreanos * Twenty Again - Kim / Voces Diversas Series * The Sniffer - Voces Diversas * Shameless - Voces Diversas (6ta Temporada) * Dice - Voces Diversas * No Limit - Christophe / Voces Diversas * Penny Dreadful - Voces Diversas * Rabia (2015) - Voces Diversas * Zing Teaching (2014) - Voces Diversas * Serramoura - Voces Diversas * Tango per la libertá (2015) - Voces Diversas * Kubala, Moreno i Manchón "KMM" - Voces Diversas Peliculas * Life of a King (2013) - Voces Diversas * Machine Gun Preacher (2011) - Voces Diversas * The Forger (2014) - Voces Diversas * The Babymakers (2012) - Voces Diversas * Hellbenders (2013) - Voces Diversas * That Thing Called Tadhana (2014) - Voces Diversas * 5 to 7 (2014) - Voces Diversas * Kid Kulafu (2015) - Voces Diversas * Wish You Well (2013) - Voces Diversas * Feng Shui 2 (2014) - Voces Diversas * The next hit (2008) - Voces Diversas * Good Kill (2014) - Lt Drier / Voces Diversas * Girl House (2014) - Voces Diversas * Cas & Dylan (2013) - Voces Diversas * The Stanford Prison Experiment (2015) - Adrew Ceros / Voces Diversas * Dirty Weekend (2015) - Voces Diversas * Sleeping with other people (2015) - Voces Diversas * Profiling Paris (2009) - Villaret / Voces Diversas * Gridlocked (2015) - Voces Diversas * Born to be Blue (2015) - Voces Diversas * Anesthesia (2015) - Voces Diversas * The Discoverers (2012) - Voces Diversas * Stake Land (2010) - Voces Diversas * Burnt (2015) - Voces Diversas * Forsaken (2015) - Voces Diversas * A.R.C.H.I.E. (2016) - Voces Diversas * Boulevard (2014) - Voces Diversas * Triple 9 (2016) - Voces Diversas * Bone Tomahawk (2015) - Gizzard / Voces Diversas * A Good Man (2014) - Voces Diversas * Misfire (2014) - Fitz / Voces Diversas * La belle et la bête (Beauty and the Beast) (2014) - Franchesco/ Guido / Marini / Voces Diversas * Piú buio di mezzanotte (Darker than midnight) (2014) - Voces Diversas * Non é mai troppo tardi (El maestro) (2014) - Ferranti / Voces Diversas * Savages (2012) - Voces Diversas * Non é mai troppo tardi 2 - Felice / Voces Diversas * My honor was loyalty (2015) - Voces Diversas * Hyena Road (2015) - Voces Diversas * Hellions (2015) - Voces Diversas * Wolf Warrior (2015) - Voces Diversas * Outpost: Rise of the Spetsnatz (2013) - Voces Diversas Documentales * Let´s talk...Respect-it Matters (2015) - Voces Diversas * La Zuppa del demonio (2014) - Voces Diversas * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela